The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and particularly to a strained semiconductor nanowire, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Strain in a channel portion of a field effect transistor is known to change the mobility of charge carriers. For example, compressive strain in the channel increases the mobility of holes in a p-type field effect transistor, and tensile strain in the channel increases the mobility of electrons in an n-type field effect transistor. However, introducing strain into semiconductor nanowires has been difficult because of the small lateral dimensions of the semiconductor nanowires.